


Walmart Shenannigans.

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Slice of Life, based off of a headcanon thing i read, sorry yall im european i dont know how the us nor walmarts work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ludwig, on his trip to the US, ends up inside Walmart. He experiences first-hand the wild scenery observed in this store. Oh spare his poor European soul.
Relationships: America & Germany (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Walmart Shenannigans.

Well he was in the United States, wasn't he? What was he supposed to expect out of this?

Currently, Ludwig stood inside the popular American store Walmart. 

To his left, three teenagers were re-enacting theatre scenes, in costume and in character. Their nonsensical screaming was about as musical as Gilbert when he was fighting with Elizabeta. 

On his right, an angry woman was berating an employee for an unknown reason. Her hair was in a spiky pixie-bob, and she was furiously screeching at the helpless employee. As she clapped, her long claw-like painted nails almost cut off the poor teen's nose.

Behind him, a teenage girl was dressed in cosplay from one of Kiku's favorite shows, Ludwig assumed. She was, much like the previous teens, in character. Though some of the customers were mocking her. She didn't care and would just shake her head violently in response. Americans are really weird.

But the weirdest American?

Alfred. F. Jones, old acquaintance, colleague, and most patriotic American to exist. He was currently driving max-speed in a cart around the store, pushed by his brother Matthew. 

"Oh! Ludwig! My man! How 'ya doin'?" Alfred shouted as he hopped off the cart. He strutted over to Ludwig as if nothing was wrong and only then did Ludwig notice Alfred's odd clothing choice.

He was wearing a hamburger hat and a Lady Liberty costume. Matthew, on the other hand, was completely dressed in Maple leaf-themed clothing. 

Ludwig just left the Walmart.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT FROM THE US! HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE! BASED THIS OFF OF TUMBLR STORIES!


End file.
